toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToonPlayer124
Your userpage I edited your userpage to remove the part about the private server. According to our rules: :"Anything pertaining to illegal services, such as private servers unapproved by Disney, are banned from the wiki. This includes creating a blog post, commenting, talk pages, videos, images, articles, linking to, mentioning, and so forth. Toontown Wiki is not a host for illegal products." ~Lily ♥ 18:29, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Whoa man. Calm down. :First and foremost, if you do not adhere to our rules, then I will be forced to block you. :There is something about profanity is in our rules, actually: ::Never attempt to put down another user, or in any way harass a user with demeaning comments. Always remain in a positive manner. ::It is frowned upon when a user creates vandalism on the wiki. You should never remove valid content (or blank a valid article), add inappropriate content and/or images, use profane language, or spam. :Disney created Toontown, and they have all the rights to it (whether they still use it or not). Private servers are major copyright infringement. :This wiki is about Disney's Toontown Online. Therefore, any other copies do not belong here. :We try to make this wiki a calm environment for all ages to talk about our now-dead game -- that is why we enforce the rules we have. :In addition, this is your first warning. I do not tolerate harassment. :~Lily ♥ 00:08, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ::When you mentioned the server, you put the name out there for all to see. Someone else can easily google the name and get themselves involved with an illegal idea. ::Although this isn't as serious as some other activities out there, this still is against the law. We don't want to lead others down the wrong path, so to speak. ::Profanity has no real purpose. Some use it to act tough, others to insult, still others to add emphasis. But that's not the point. You approached the situation in a blunt and rather rude way, which I was not expecting. I don't appreciate that. If you acted properly we wouldn't be discussing this. No profanity needed. ::I believe that we're analyzing this way too much. This wiki is about a children's game that recently got tossed aside. There are many more important things to be concerned about. ::Our rules are here and they're going to stay that way. We have reasons for what we do. I'm sorry if you don't like it. We try to make this an enjoyable experience for all. ::~Lily ♥ 01:11, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Adding towards profanity, you should really know better than to add profanity on a now-disfunctional child's game, even if it's not in any way vandalism. We deem vandalism as any sort of harm and/or inappropriate action, including use of profanity or by any means actions not suitable for younger viewers. We are a G-rated site, and therefore this wiki will not tolerate any sort of content not suitable for younger viewers. We reserve the right to change and update the wiki rules. :::Also adding to our "mentality", we do not support private servers, and we do not allow it to be spoken of around the wiki. No questions asked as Flower has already mentioned some points; we do not allow it here. ::::I expected you to twist my words around. Thanks for taking your time to actually doing that. My point still stands: Toontown Wiki will not tolerate foul language. ::::FYI, our rules are waaaaayyy outdated, last revised in 2012. Since then, we've only added or changed the rules. I apologize for not being a robot who can make the policies 100% clear, precise, and loophole-free. That's one of the abilities I do not possess. Please point me the way to becoming the perfect human being. :::::We try to make this wiki suitable for all. If someone was offended by those words, like I was, then we cannot allow them in any situation. Enough said. :::::Profanity is not only rude but also disrespectful (I'm sure you wouldn't use those same words toward your teacher, or a police officer, or another figure of authority, for example). :::::Our rules were fine until you decided to analyze and (as Bermuda said) "twist" them around. They are not perfect, and never will be, but we try to make them work. And they do work; just not for you. :::::By recreating the game they are breaking the law. I'm not going to thank them for doing something wrong! :::::There are other websites that are full of people who think breaking the law and cursing is fine. They're not that hard to find! Instead of creating drama here, why not go there? That way, there'd be no argument! :::::~Lily ♥ 14:55, January 25, 2014 (UTC)